


Keep Kissing Me

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Mutou Yuugi, offershipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Otogi comes home and is immediately jumped by his adorable, slutty boyfriend.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Keep Kissing Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traumastrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traumastrike/gifts).



  
  


Ryuuji kicked his shoes off and pushed the door closed after entering his apartment. There was a soft yet still audible gasp from the other side of the house, and he smiled when the gentle thumping sound of frantic, sock-covered feet pattered down the hallway.

Yuugi launched himself at Ryuuji from a couple feet away, and clung to his boyfriend, nuzzling his cold nose into Ryuuji’s neck. Ryuuji patted his head with one hand and held him close with the other.

“Hi, Yuugi.“ He greeted.

“Hi.” Yuugi said back, sounding breathless. “Fuck me.”

Ryuuji blinked in surprise. Wow, straight to it, then? He felt teeth tug on the sensitive skin of his neck, and warmth spread from the area until it was swirling through his whole body. Ah… S-shit.

Yuugi let go, grabbed his hand, and dragged him across the apartment and into their shared bedroom. Once he was through the door, he immediately let go and started peeling off his clothing. Ryuuji stared shamelessly as Yuugi tugged his tight-fitting shirt off and let it drop to the floor.

“Come on, come on.” Yuugi rushed, “Get naked. I need to be absolutely rawed right now. I won’t take no for an answer! Unless you say no. But, like, come on.”

“What’s the occasion?” Ryuuji questioned. He went to his dresser and started removing his bracelets. It was a small thing, but they clung to his skin and felt gross afterwards if he left them on during sex, so… off they went.

Yuugi was naked by the time he finished with his jewelry, and wasted no time in frantically tugging Ryuuji’s black jeans down his legs. He left kisses on the backs of Ryuuji’s thighs, and playfully bit the exposed skin just below the leg of Ryuuji’s boxers.

Ryuuji took his own shirt off, and his boxers followed quickly. Yuugi pushed him onto the bed and straddled his thighs. Yuugi rocked his hips back and forth, grinding his body against Ryuuji’s quickly stiffening length. Ryuuji grabbed his hips, stilled the motions.

“Don’t rush.” He chided gently.

“Fuck you. No, fuck me.”

Ryuuji dragged his hands against Yuugi’s sides, feeling the sensitive skin and muscles twitch beneath his fingertips. Yuugi gave a pathetic groan and reached down to touch himself.

“So needy.” Ryuuji teased.

Yuugi just nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Ryuuji rolled them over and gently rested Yuugi on his back. He settled himself between Yuugi’s thighs, leaving room for the frantic fingers that were moving against his body. Ryuuji watched silently for a moment, his mouth growing wet.

He swallowed before speaking, “Can I…?”

“Please.” Yuugi said. He whined and thrust his hips against his hand, still desperately rubbing himself.

Ryuuji shifted downwards and took a deep breath. Yuugi’s swollen clit was twitching obscenely. Ryuuji wanted it in his mouth. He moved Yuugi’s fingers out of the way and dragged his tongue against the hypersensitive nerves before taking the soft length into his mouth. Yuugi didn’t hesitate in wrapping his legs around Ryuuji’s head and squealing at the sensations. It was warm and throbbing on his tongue, and Ryuuji groaned appreciatively. Yuugi responded in kind, his legs twitching with pleasure.

“Mmm… ah. Fuck, fuck Ryuuji. Fuck.” Yuugi gasped out. 

He thrust forward, desperate to feel more than just the wetness of Ryuuji surrounding him, and Ryuuji fluttered his tongue along the length. Yuugi cried out loudly and then quieted into little gasping moans as Ryuuji continued. Oh, he was so sensitive… It was incredible.

Yuugi gave a muffled sob, and his clit throbbed in Ryuuji’s mouth. Hands gripped viciously at Ryuuji’s hair, pulling him away. He let Yuugi go before the younger man died from overstimulation.

“Fuck, you’re getting so big.” Ryuuji praised quietly. “I just wanna suck you off until the end of time.”

“You could…” Yuugi panted and lifted his hips, “could fuck me. Instead. Please. Gods, please, Ryuuji. I need you deep inside me, pleasepleaseplease.”

Ryuuji dipped a finger into Yuugi’s hole and found it invitingly wet. He had no doubts that his cock, though it was fat with arousal, would fit easily and smoothly. Yuugi had probably been playing with himself before Ryuuji had gotten home, too… 

He pressed in further and rubbed against Yuugi’s soft inner walls for a moment, relishing in the mewling gasps his boyfriend gave. He didn’t torture Yuugi for long, pulling his hand away and moving forward. He stroked himself a few times, slicking his cock with Yuugi’s wetness, and then pressed in. 

Yuugi’s back arched into an impressive curve, and his fingers curled into the sheets. Ryuuji slipped the rest of his length into Yuugi’s delicious body, and received a high-pitched moan for it. He tilted his head back slightly and shut his eyes as Yuugi’s hole fluttered and clenched wildly around him. Yuugi wrapped one leg around his waist and panted deliriously.

“Oh man.” Ryuuji whispered.

“Yeah.” Yuugi agreed. “Mhmmm. Mmmfuck.”

“Can I…?”

Yuugi gave him a desperate, wide-eyed glance, “Please.”

Ryuuji started moving in a gentle rhythm, rocking in and out and grunting at the mind-blowing sensations that ran through his veins as Yuugi spasmed around his cock. He gripped Yuugi’s hips tightly, leaving pink marks where his fingers dug into the soft, pale skin, and curled forward. One of Yuugi’s hands curled into the hair at the base of his neck, tugging on it and loosening his ponytail.

Ripples of pleasure coursed through Ryuuji’s body as he humped eagerly into the pliant, silky hole before him, and Yuugi squirmed, clearly experiencing the same euphoric sensations. Ryuuji kissed him deeply, breathlessly.

Yuugi writhed, and Ryuuji plunged his tongue in and out of Yuugi’s mouth at the same pace as his hips moved. His head spun delightfully, and all he could do was rut forward and  _ feel _ . Yuugi moaned into his mouth, and Ryuuji pulled away so they could breathe. He buried his face in Yuugi’s soft throat, inhaled his scent, licked at the sensitive skin there, and Yuugi sang for him.

His legs shook. They tightened around Ryuuji’s waist, and his little hole convulsed suddenly. Ryuuji growled against Yuugi’s throat and pounded forward more forcefully. Yuugi cried out in pleasure and clutched at Ryuuji’s shoulders and hair, clinging to him.

“Good, good.” Ryuuji panted, “Such a good boy. My good boy.”

“Yes. Yes, yes.” Yuugi answered breathlessly. He whimpered with each relentless push and pull of Ryuuji’s cock inside of him.

“Think you can give me another one?” Ryuuji whispered.

Yuugi shook his head gently, and his pretty blonde bangs stuck to his forehead. “No.” He whispered.

“You can.” Ryuuji told him.

He released one of Yuugi’s hips, continued holding the other tightly, and shifted until his fingers met the twitching, hyper-sensitive nerves between Yuugi’s legs.

“R-Ryuuji” Yuugi whimpered, “Too much-”

Ryuuji bared his teeth, half grinning and half threatening. He pinched Yuugi’s swollen clit and rolled the length between his fingers. Yuugi’s legs jerked, and he wailed at the overpowering sensations. Ryuuji felt his soft, deliciously silky hole clench around his cock again, massaging him, begging. He rocked forward ruthlessly, taking pleasure and giving it even more. Below him, Yuugi squealed and writhed, and then came wetly.

“Good…” Ryuuji praised.

“I can’t, I can’t-!”

Yuugi sobbed and squeezed Ryuuji’s waist with his knees as he squeezed Ryuuji’s cock with his hole. Ryuuji gasped and shuddered. He released Yuugi’s poor, overwhelmed clit, and hugged the other man close. Yuugi clutched at him like a lifeline.

Ryuuji felt his stomach swoop and clench. “I’m… Can I?”

“Please- oh god, Ryuuji, please.” Yuugi gasped.

Ryuuji choked on his breath, clung back, and spilled deep into Yuugi’s little body. His head spun with pleasure, and the world around him grew dark around the edges as his cock was squeezed and rubbed into oversensitivity.

He forced his hips to still, and shuddered again. Yuugi panted beneath him, gulping in air like it was the first time he’d ever breathed.

“I love when you get like this.” Ryuuji said after a moment.

“Fuck you.” Yuugi whispered back.

Ryuuji smirked. “Just did.” He slid away, and Yuugi whimpered at the light dragging sensation. “You okay?”

“Fantastic.” Yuugi said. He sat up without help, and chewed his lip, “That was awesome.”

“You’re awesome.”

Ryuuji poked his cheek, and Yuugi giggled. He crawled over and wrapped his arms around Ryuuji’s waist, nuzzling his wonderful face into Ryuuji’s chest. Ryuuji ran his fingers through Yuugi’s soft, slightly damp hair.

“Love you.”

“Love your dick.”

“I love  _ your  _ dick.”

“You are my dick.”

“Wh-”

Yuugi giggled and leaned up to kiss Ryuuji, who laughed against his mouth. He held Yuugi’s face gently, running his thumb against a soft, round cheek, and started pressing his lips against Yuugi’s face.

“I really do love you.”

“I love you too! You’re the best. Keep kissing me.” Yuugi gave him a sweet, bright smile.

Ryuuji laughed again and went back to gently peppering kisses all over.


End file.
